particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish State Election, 4094
28 | popular_vote1 = 16,803,478 | percentage1 = 27.23% | swing1 = 5.58% | image2 = | leader2 = Marcus Scheuer | leader_since2 = 4093 | party2 = Progress Party (Dorvik) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 24.97%, 125 Seats | seats2 = 128 | seat_change2 = 3 | popular_vote2 = 15,714,736 | percentage2 = 25.46% | swing2 = 0.49% | image3 = | leader3 = Johanna Lauernberg | leader_since3 = 4090 | party3 = Dorvish Social Union | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 19.79%, 99 Seats | seats3 = 108 | seat_change3 = 9 | popular_vote3 = 13,085,159 | percentage3 = 21.20% | swing3 = 1.42% | image4 = | leader4 = Herman Engel Höfler | leader_since4 = 4093 | party4 = Reichspartei | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 7.99%, 39 Seats | seats4 = 66 | seat_change4 = 27 | popular_vote4 = 8,266,691 | percentage4 = 13.40% | swing4 = 5.40% | image5 = | leader5 = Arend Breiner | leader_since5 = 4077 | party5 = Alternative für Dorvik | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 8.51%, 43 Seats | seats5 = 61 | seat_change5 = 18 | popular_vote5 = 7,842,925 | percentage5 = 12.71% | swing5 = 4.20% | map_image = Dorvik_Election_4094.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Largest party | posttitle = Largest party after election | before_election = Marcus Scheuer | before_party = Progress Party (Dorvik) | after_election = Ferdinand von Braun | after_party = National Volkspartei |color1 = 000000 |color2 = E6B800 |color3 = 0101DF |color4 = BC8F8F |color5 = 00BFFF }} The Dorvish State Election, 4094 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 63rd term. It was held in the January of that year, a mere five months after the previous election, due to difficulties forming a government and the dissolution of the Social Liberals, which dissolved into various other parties to maximize the success in forming a government. The election resulted in all five competing parties gaining seats, with the National People's Party overtaking the Progress Party as the largest party in the State Council, this ending the Progress' dominance of the State Council which it had held in some form since 4081 following the dissolution of the Communist Party. The Dorvish Social Union remained in third place, again positioning itself as a progressive and more fiscally responsible alternative to the Progress Party and continuing to assert itself as a significant political force. The Imperial Party and Alternative for Dorvik both made gains, however the Imperial Party overtook the AfD as the fourth largest party, with a significant gain of 27 seats, only one seat less than what the NVP gained. Just as the previous term, there was much debate over what shape the government would take. The Progress Party and the DSU made numerous agreements to form a government should they garner enough seats to do so. However with the NVP winning, Progress decided it would be fairer for them to seek leading government. After numerous cabinet proposals from many parties, the NVP proposed a grand coalition with historic rivals the Progress Party and their traditional allies, the Imperial Party. The Progress Party reluctantly accepted in order to form a stable government, however did not rule out the possibility of pulling out "once a viable alternative was offered". Results Category:Elections in Dorvik